Der Kuchen und der Diamant
|Wert = 5 |ID = 0001B262}} |Morrowind = }} Der Kuchen und der Diamant ist ein Buch in und . Fundorte Skyrim *Im Arcanaeum der Akademie von Winterfeste *In der Blutschanze *Im Dämmergrab *In Drelas' Hütte *In Harmugstahl *In der Holden Kreckin *In der Honigbräubrauerei *Im Kiefernwachträuberlager *Im Lager Stehender Strom *In der Lügnerzuflucht *In Lunds Hütte *Markarth: In der Schatzkammer *In der Thalmorischen Botschaft *In Valthume *In der Weißflusswacht *In der Windklippenhöhle *Im Wrack der Eisläufer *Im Wrack der Salzwasserhammer Einsamkeit *In Angelines Aromalädchen *In der Bardenakademie *Im Blauen Palast *In Brylings Haus *In Erikurs Haus *In den Glänzenden Gewändern *In Gut Stolzspitze *In der Halle der Toten *Im Pfeilmacher *In Vittoria Vicis Haus *Im Zwinkernden Skeever Weißlauf *In den Jarlgemächern der Drachenfeste *Im Haus von Clan Kampf-Geborene *In Jorrvaskr Windhelm *Im Palast der Könige *Im Wohnbereich der Schmiede *In Viola Giordanos Haus Morrowind * Inhalt Ich unterhielt mich gerade mit ein paar Rattenkollegen im Ratte und Topf, einem Club für Fremde in Ald'ruhn, als ich die Frau zum ersten Mal sah. Bretonische Frauen sind im Ratte und Topf nicht gerade selten; dieses Volk ist häufig weit von seinen hoch gelegenen Heimen in Hochfels anzutreffen. Aber alte Bretonenfrauen sind nicht so wanderlustig, und die schrumplige alte Frau zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, indem sie durch den Raum lief und mit jedem sprach. Nimloth und Oediad saßen auf ihren Stammplätzen und tranken das Übliche. Oediad prahlte mit etwas, was er auf unerlaubte Weise an sich gebracht hatte - einen Riesendiamanten, so groß wie die Faust eines Säuglings und so rein wie Quellwasser. Als ich ihn gerade bewundernd betrachtete, hörte ich hinter mir das Knacken alter Knochen. "Guten Tag, Freunde", sagte die alte Frau. "Mein Name ist Abelle Chriditte und ich suche nach finanzieller Unterstützung, um die Reise nach Ald Redaynia zu bewältigen." "Almosen bekommt Ihr im Tempel", sagte Nimloth barsch. "Ich suche keine Almosen", sagte Abelle. "Ich möchte Euch dafür meine Dienste anbieten." "Mir wird gleich schlecht, alte Frau", lachte Oediad. "Sagtet Ihr, Euer Name sei Abelle Chriditte?" fragte ich. "Seid Ihr verwandt mit Abelle Chriditte, der Alchemistin von Hochfels?" "Eng verwandt", sagte sie mit einem Gackern. "Wir sind ein und dieselbe Person. Vielleicht könnte ich Euch im Austausch gegen Euer Gold einen Zaubertrank bereiten? Ich habe bemerkt, dass Ihr einen sehr schönen Diamanten besitzt. Die magischen Eigenschaften von Diamanten sind grenzenlos." "Tut mir leid, alte Frau, den gebe ich nicht für Magie her. Es war schwer genug, ihn zu stehlen", sagte Oediad. "Ich kenne einen Hehler, der mir Gold dafür gibt." "Aber dafür behält Euer Hehler einen Teil davon für sich, nicht wahr? Was, wenn ich Euch dafür einen Zaubertrank der Unsichtbarkeit geben könnte? Im Austausch für diesen Diamanten erhaltet Ihr dann die Mittel, um noch viele weitere zu stehlen. Ein sehr gerechter Austausch von Dienstleistungen, würde ich sagen." "Das stimmt, aber ich habe kein Gold, das ich Euch geben könnte", sagte Oediad. "Ich nehme das, was von dem Diamanten übrig ist, wenn ich den Zaubertrank fertig habe", sagte Abelle. "Wenn Ihr ihn zur Diebesgilde brächtet, müsstet Ihr auch all die anderen Zutaten bringen und noch dafür bezahlen. Aber ich habe meine Kunst in der Wildnis gelernt, wo es keine Trankmischgeräte gab, mit denen man Diamanten zu Staub auflösen kann. Wenn man alles mit der Hand macht, ist man mit etwas Geschick auch mit den Überbleibseln gesegnet, die diese albernen Trankmischgeräte in der Gilde einfach schlucken." "Das klingt ja alles sehr schön", sagte Nimloth, "aber wie wissen wir, ob Euer Zaubertrank wirkt? Wenn Ihr einen Zaubertrank macht, den Rest von Oediads Diamanten nehmt und fortgeht, dann wissen wir erst, wenn Ihr fort seid, ob der Zaubertrank wirkt oder nicht." "Ah, Vertrauen ist heutzutage ein seltenes Gut", seufzte Abelle. "Ich könnte wahrscheinlich zwei Zaubertränke für Euch machen, und dann wäre immer noch ein wenig vom Diamanten für mich übrig. Nicht viel, aber vielleicht genug, damit ich nach Ald Redaynia komme. Dann könntet Ihr den ersten Zaubertrank gleich hier und jetzt probieren und sehen, ob Ihr zufrieden seid oder nicht." "Aber", unterbrach ich, "Ihr könntet einen Trank machen, der funktioniert, und einen, der nicht funktioniert, und mehr von dem Diamanten nehmen. Sie könnte Euch sogar ein langsam wirkendes Gift geben, und bis sie nach Ald Redaynia gelangt, wärt Ihr tot." "Verdammte Kynareth, was seid Ihr Dunmer misstrauisch! Es wird kaum etwas von dem Diamanten übrig bleiben, aber ich könnte zwei Zaubertränke von jeweils zwei Dosen machen, damit Ihr Euch vergewissern könnt, dass der Zaubertrank funktioniert und keine negativen Auswirkungen hat. Wenn Ihr mir immer noch nicht traut, kommt mit an meinen Tisch und seht mir zu, wenn Ihr wollt." So wurde beschlossen, dass ich Abelle an ihren Tisch mit ihren Reisetaschen voller Kräuter und Mineralien begleiten würde, um darauf zu achten, dass sie nicht zwei unterschiedliche Zaubertränke braute. Die Zubereitung dauerte bald eine Stunde, aber sie war so nett, mir ihre halb gefüllte Weinflasche zu überlassen, während ich ihr bei der Arbeit zusah. Das Aufbrechen des Diamanten und das Zermahlen der Teile dauerten am längsten; wieder und wieder bewegte sie unter uralten Zaubersprüchen ihre knotigen Finger über dem Edelstein und brach die Facetten des Steins in immer kleinere Stücke. Nebenher bereitete sie Pasten von gehacktem Bittergrün, zerstoßenen roten Dell'arco-Spae-Knollen und Tröpfchen von Ciciliani-Öl. Ich trank den Wein vollends aus. "Alte Frau", sagte ich endlich mit einem Seufzer. "Wie lange dauert es denn noch? Ich werde es müde, Euch bei der Arbeit zuzusehen." "Die Magiergilde hat der Bevölkerung weisgemacht, dass Alchemie eine Wissenschaft sei", sagte sie. "Aber wenn Ihr müde seid, dann ruht Eure Augen aus." Meine Augen schlossen sich, scheinbar aus eigenem Antrieb. Aber es war etwas in dem Wein gewesen. Etwas, das mich dazu brachte zu tun, was sie mir sagte. "Ich glaube, ich bereite Euch den Zaubertrank als Kuchen auf. So ist es viel wirkungsvoller. Jetzt sagt mir, junger Mann, was werden Eure Freunde tun, wenn ich ihnen den Zaubertrank gebe?" "Euch auf der Straße überfallen, um sich den Rest des Diamanten zurückzuholen", sagte ich einfach. Ich wollte nicht die Wahrheit sagen, aber da war sie. "Das dachte ich mir, aber ich wollte sicher sein. Ihr könnt jetzt die Augen öffnen." Ich öffnete die Augen. Abelle hatte ein paar Dinge auf einer Holzplatte angerichtet: zwei kleine Kuchen und ein silbernes Schneidmesser. "Nehmt die Kuchen und bringt sie zum Tisch", sagte Abelle. "Und kein Wort, außer um mir in allem, was ich sage, zuzustimmen." Ich tat wie geheißen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Es machte mir eigentlich nichts aus, ihre Marionette zu sein. Natürlich ärgere ich mich im Nachhinein darüber, aber zu der Zeit erschien es mir völlig natürlich, ihr ohne auch nur eine Frage zu gehorchen. Abelle gab Oediad die Kuchen und ich bestätigte pflichtgemäß, dass beide Kuchen auf die gleiche Art gemacht worden seien. Sie schlug vor, dass er einen der Kuchen in zwei Hälften schneiden solle, und sie würde ein Stück nehmen und er das andere, damit er wusste, dass sie wirkten und nicht vergiftet waren. Oediad hielt das für eine gute Idee, und er verwendete Abelles Messer, um den Kuchen zu schneiden. Abelle nahm das Stück links und steckte es sich rasch in den Mund. Oediad nahm das rechte Stück und schluckte es mit größerer Vorsicht. Fast sofort verschwanden Abelle und alle Taschen, die sie bei sich hatte. Bei Oediad tat sich nichts "Warum hat es bei der Hexe funktioniert, aber nicht bei mir?" rief Oediad. "Weil der Diamantstaub nur auf der linken Seite der Klinge war", sagte die alte Alchemistin durch mich. Ich spürte, wie ihre Kontrolle nachließ, während die Entfernung zu ihr wuchs und sie unsichtbar durch die dunkle Straße von Ald'ruhn eilte, fort vom Ratte und Topf. Wir haben Abelle Chriditte und den Diamanten nie wieder gesehen. Ob sie ihre Pilgerreise nach Ald Redaynia beendet hat - wer weiß. Die Kuchen hatten keine Wirkung, außer dass Oediad fast eine Woche lang Durchfall hatte und sehr schwach auf den Beinen war. en:The Cake and the Diamond es:La tarta y el diamante fr:Le gâteau et le diamant ru:Пирог и бриллиант Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Unvollständig